


Boyfriend?!

by SneetchesToo



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Awkward, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess, New Couple, i can’t even, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Boyfriend?! (Ethan/Rox)“Can you pretend to be my partner for my friend’s wedding? I told them I’d have a plus one.”
Relationships: Rox Valenzuela & Ethan Willis, Rox Valenzuela/Ethan Willis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Boyfriend?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pretty_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_bird/gifts).



> *It’s been a while since I’ve written for these two nuts, but I’ve been rewatching season 3 and I just can’t with them anymore.  
> **I’m accepting Tumbr prompts if anyone’s interested.

Rox wasn’t entirely sure why she’d agreed to go to Erin’s wedding. 

She barely knew the woman. 

In fact, she barely liked the woman.

But when she had found the invitation shoved in her locker one Thursday morning she had let out a huff.

It would be impolite to not go, especially since she worked with the woman almost everyday.

So that night after their shift had ended Rox had told her that she would love to attend the wedding.

“OMG yay!” Rox sometimes had a hard time believing the woman was in her late twenties and not her late teens. “This is gonna be so much fun.”

Rox had let out a strangled sure as the other woman hugged her tight.

“And just a heads up… don’t come alone.” Rox raised an eyebrow when she pulled back, her mind instantly going to the worst possible scenario. “My grandmother is very traditional and she will have a cow if she sees a woman your age without an escort.”

She muttered a ‘fuck’ under her breath as she faked the best smile she could manage.

“No worries!” She said as joyfully as she could. “I’ll bring my boyfriend…”

“You have a boyfriend?” Now her feelings were just hurt.

“Yes. Yes I do.” No. No she didn’t. “His name is Ethan.”

Ethan was going to kill her.

“Awww.” And there went the heart eyes and the ditzy smile again. “How long have you two been together?”

“Um…” She was already lying about the whole thing so what could it hurt to really exaggerate this mess? “Almost six months…”

Yep. Ethan was going to surely have a few things to say about this.

“Well I can’t wait to meet this Ethan!” And then she was bouncing off like a teenager after one too many cappuccinos and Rox sighed.

She had no idea how she was going to convince Ethan to play along, but she had to think of something, and fast.

—

She had shot Ethan a text when she left that night, telling him she had something to ask him.

He hadn’t replied and she let out a growl before pulling out of the parking lot.

Somehow, she had found herself at his house, her car pulling in next to Martin’s truck as she let out a huff.

Ethan’s Jeep was nowhere in sight.

Which meant Ethan probably wasn’t either.

She considered just backing out of the driveway but the front door opened and she was met with the familiar smirk of the older Willis man, his arms crossing over his chest as he stared her down.

She couldn’t leave now.

So instead she turned the engine off and climbed out, waving at Martin as she made her way up the drive.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” He offered her a smile as she climbed the steps, and then he was pulling her in for a quick hug.

“I was looking for Ethan…” Not that she minded seeing him instead.

“He’s not here.” Martin said softly as he pulled back, raising an eyebrow at her as he pulled the screen door open and gestured for her to enter. “Ariel had an event at school.”

“Riiight… the debate.” She couldn’t believe she had forgotten, it had been all Ethan had talked about all week. “I completely forgot.”

“No worries.” He chuckled as he moved into the kitchen. “I was just getting ready to order Chinese. Care to join me?”

She really should go home and think up a way to get out of going to this wedding.

And she really should go home and sleep.

But she hadn’t gotten to spend much time with Martin lately and she missed him.

As much as a pain in the ass as he was to Ethan, she thoroughly enjoyed his company.

“Sure.” She offered him a soft smile as she nodded her head. “I’d love that.”

—

She had stayed and enjoyed dinner with Martin, an old black and white film playing in the background as they chatted casually about work and the weather.

Somehow the conversation turned to Ethan, as it often did, and Rox found herself wanting to run.

It’s not that she didn’t like talking about Ethan, because, let’s be honest, he was her favorite subject.

But talking to Martin about Ethan was never easy.

“I still don’t understand why you two just don’t date.” The older man muttered around a piece of orange chicken. “You’re clearly made for each other.”

“It’s complicated Martin.” In all reality, it wasn’t complicated.

Ethan hadn’t asked her so she hadn’t exactly been given the chance to say ‘yes’.

Not that she doubted that he wanted to be with her.

You didn’t look at someone the way he looked at her if you didn’t want to be with them.

You didn’t hold hands and ‘not so casually’ kiss someone the way they did if you didn’t want to be together.

You didn’t wake up in someone’s bed more often than in your own if you didn’t want to at least be having sex with them.

Which, to note, they weren’t.

“It’s not complicated.” He swallowed his bite of food before setting the container down on the kitchen table and giving her a serious look. “I’ve seen you trying to sneak out of here in the morning…”

“It’s not like that.” They just happened to really, really like snuggling.

“So you’re not having sex?” Jesus Christ this was not the kind of conversation she wanted to have with her not-so-boyfriend’s father.

“No Martin, we’re not having sex.” Dammit did she wish they were though.

She wasn’t an idiot, she knew Ethan would be good in bed.

And hell, she had heard stories around the hospital about how he and Leanne had been so hot and heavy they had been caught, on more than one occasion, doing inappropriate things around the place.

“Well dammit, what are you two doing then?” She let out a chuckle at the confused look on his face.

“We’re just friends.” Yeah, that was it, just friends.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

And god dammit did it suck.

“Bullshit.” Martin wasn’t fooled by her words and he gave her a stern look before speaking again. “You two are made for each other. There’s absolutely no reason for you to not be together. None. If Leanne can move on and be happy, than so can he.”

She wouldn’t deny that part.

And she wouldn’t deny that sometimes she was jealous of the fact that Leanne was able to move on so quickly and start over.

The women always got the easy end of the deal when it came to moving on.

“Ethan doesn’t really seem to want to move on Martin…” She couldn’t believe she had muttered those words out loud because she wasn’t even sure if they were true.

But she couldn’t help but feel like a part of Ethan was still fighting to get his family back.

“Oh bologna.” Martin swiped his hands in front of his face with a huff. “He’s moved on Rox, trust me.”

“Well… okay.” But that didn’t change the fact that he had yet to actually tell her that he wanted to be with her.

She got ready to tell Martin that when the front door opened, the man of the hour stepping through it, Ariel crashing into his side with a giggle.

“Rox!” Ethan got ready to speak up but Ariel beat him to it, the teen shoving past him as she made her way to the table with a smile, her arms wrapping around her tightly as she spoke. “What are you doing here?”

“I uh…” She didn’t know how exactly to explain it. “Your grandfather and I are having dinner together.”

Ariel didn’t respond, instead she reached out and grabbed a fortune cookie before standing and hugging Martin quickly, her long legs carrying her past her father and up the stairs.

“She moves to fast for me.” Martin commented before taking another bite of his chicken. “Too much caffeine in her diet.”

Ethan let out a strangled chuckle as he stood awkwardly in the foyer, his hand reaching up to rub at the back of his neck.

“I should go…” Rox pushed herself upward, grabbing a fortune cookie for the road as she went. “Thanks for dinner Martin.”

She pressed a kiss to the older man’s cheek before heading toward the door, stopping only when Ethan’s hand grabbed hers.

“You can stay.” He whispered softly, his eyes betraying the sense of calm he was trying to portray.

“It’s okay.” She squeezed his hand and then made her way out the door, not stopping until she was behind the wheel and the engine was started, the car roaring to life as she chanced a look up toward the porch.

Ethan stood at the top of the stairs, leaning against the railing, his eyes boring into hers for a brief second.

And then she shook her head and broke the stare, backing the car down the drive and onto the street.

She really hoped that Martin didn’t tell him about their conversation earlier.

—

But of course, she had no such luck, and when she showed up at Angels the following morning Ethan had cornered her by her rig and gave her questioning look.

“So I hear you and dad had an interesting conversation last night?” She rolled her eyes at him as she huffed.

She couldn’t believe that Martin had ratted her out.

“We talked, that’s all.” In all honesty, it was stuff that she should’ve been talking to Ethan about all along.

But her head and her heart were constantly at odds with each other these days.

“You told him we weren’t together…” Well yes, she had, but she didn’t understand what the big deal was.

“Because we’re not…” He of all people should know that.

“We’re not?” She couldn’t believe how genuinely confused he looked. “So what have we been doing these past few weeks then?”

“Umm…” She didn’t have an answer for him because she was honestly really confused.

She couldn’t believe that Ethan thought they were dating.

“We’re together… right?” Apparently he did though.

“Ethan…” She wanted to disappear right then and there but when she made a move to try and walk away from him he boxed her in against the ambulance, his hand finding her hip as he stared down at her.

“Do you not want to be together?” Boy did she ever.

“It’s not that.” She swallowed as her hands instinctively went to his waist, bunching up around the hem of his t-shirt. “I want that. I do.”

“Okay then.” He nodded before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

She wanted to push him away and tell him ‘not here, not now’ but his hand was cupping the back of her head and dragging her closer and she growled into the kiss as her arms wrapped around his waist.

She hated how damn attracted she was to him sometimes.

“Ahem.” They were broken apart by the sound of someone clearing their voice and when Ethan pulled back Rox let out a huff at the sight of Will Campbell standing behind them. “Not in my ambulance bay please.”

Ethan rolled his eyes before pulling her into the back of the ambulance and shutting the door, flipping Campbell the bird once he had turned his back and started to walk off.

“I hate him.” He muttered as he reached out and pulled Rox into his lap.

He didn’t respond, just moved his hand back to her head, dragging her lips down to his with a soft hum.

She let him kiss her again, because goddamn did his lips feel good against hers, but after a minute she reluctantly pushed him back, her eyes searching his as she tried to slow her breathing.

“What are you doing?” She wasn’t going to complain about the kissing, but damn was she confused as to why he was doing it now, and here.

“Kissing my girlfriend, what does it look like I’m doing?” He pulled her head back to his, his lips pressing against her softly as he held her in place.

She let out a soft hum at the desire she felt in the kiss and then his words hit her.

Girlfriend?!

Since when was she his girlfriend?!

“Ethan!” She pulled back from him quickly, her eyes wide as that word played over and over again in her head. “I’m… we’re…”

“Now this again…” He let out a sigh as he let his head fall back against the wall of the ambulance. “Are we together or not?”

“That’s what I’m asking you!!” She was so confused right now and it was making her head hurt.

First her conversation with Erin yesterday where she lied about Ethan being her boyfriend.

Then Martin trying to convince her that that was exactly what Ethan was.

And now this.

Add on to that the fact that she hadn’t slept last night and had barely had time for breakfast.

Needless to say she needed a few minutes to breathe.

“I want us to be together.” He whispered as he reached out and pushed some hair behind her ear. “I want this. Don’t you?”

She did, didn’t she?

She had enjoyed the kisses and the hand holding and the falling asleep in his bed after a rough shift.

That’s what couples did so she guessed maybe she had already agreed to things hadn’t she?

“Yes Ethan.” She watched as his head shot up and he stared at her with wide eyes. “I do.”

“Good.” He leaned in and brushed his lips against her ear as he whispered to her. “Now let’s continue.”

She let out a soft chuckle before his lips slammed against hers once more.

She supposed that making out in the ambulance was as good a reason as any to agree to being his girlfriend.

—

That night Rox had nearly forgotten about Erin’s wedding and the whole reason she had been at Ethan’s place the other night in the first place.

But then she got a text reminding her to pick an entrée for them both and she let out a huff.

Things were finally slightly normal between them and now she was going to have to bring this awkward scenario up.

“Why were you at my house the other night anyway?” Or Ethan could just bring it up for her…

“I uh…” She took a deep breath as she offered him a smile from her place at the nurses station, watching as he stopped beside her, their elbows brushing as he stood closer than necessary. “I was going to invite the you somewhere.”

“Somewhere?” He raised an eyebrow but never broke his concentration from the chart in front of him. “Somewhere good I hope?”

“I was going to see if you would go with me to a wedding.” She bit her lip as she tried to calm herself.

She didn’t know what his answer would be but she was beyond nervous.

“I kinda already told Erin that I’d bring you with me.” The words left her mouth before she knew what was happening. “And I kinda told her you were my boyfriend. But that was before I knew you were my boyfriend. So now that you actually are my boyfriend it should be okay. And…”

“Roxane.” Ethan cast a soft look in her direction as his left hand moved to rest against her right arm. “Breathe.”

“Sorry.” She hung her head forward, her hair falling over her shoulders as she took a deep breath. “You can say ‘no’. I’ll just tell her that something came up…”

“Roxane…” He sounded irritated and she prayed that it was at her frantic behavior and not at her invitation.

“Sorry.” She probably didn’t need to apologize but she couldn’t stop herself.

“When is the wedding?” His question was soft as he returned his focus back to the chart. 

“Next Saturday…” She really should’ve asked him sooner.

“Okay.” He wasn’t actually agreeing to this was he?

“Wait… you’ll go?” Surely he was pulling her leg, there was no way.

Going to a wedding together was a little much wasn’t it?

They hadn’t been together that long.

In fact, as far as she was concerned, they had only been together a day since she had no clue they were supposedly dating before that.

“Of course I’ll go.” He offered her a smile as he turned and leaned against the desk, his hand falling from her arm as he brushed it over her hip. “Any chance to see you in a dress…”

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at his response, but she smiled nonetheless.

“Good.” She nodded her head as she tried not to lose focus of the paperwork in front of her.

Nervousness was taking over and she just prayed that everything would work out okay.

“I’ve gotta go make the rounds before I go.” He leaned in this time, a little closer than necessary given they were in a public space, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Come over when you get off. I’ll order a pizza or something.”

She didn’t know how to respond because when she lifted her head she caught Jesse’s eyes from across the room and she swallowed.

They’d been busted.

And then Ethan was gently reaching up and turning her head so that she was facing him, a smile crossing his face before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Well fuck, now everyone was really going to know.

“Might as well make sure everyone knows I’m your boyfriend for real this time.” He chuckled to himself as he pulled away, making his way toward Center Stage with a slight pep in his step.

She was going to regret asking him to this wedding and she just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> ***Don’t forget to comment!**


End file.
